


Sovereign

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Polyamory, Promptis focus, Sex Toys, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, an unexpected amount of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: They're a foursome no doubt about it but there are some things that are only for the two of them.Some things that will only ever be shared between Noctis and Prompto.“Iggy’s just getting him ready for you,” Gladio says, “Should only be a minute or two.”“How is he?” Noct asks and he knows that he’s not quite able to keep the excited edge completely out of his voice.Gladio’s smile is just a touch feral.“Feisty,” he says, “You might have a little fight on your hands.”Alternatively: Sometimes Noctis needs to feel like he actually has control over something. And sometimes Prompto needs to be taken control of - in cat ears with a shiny collar against his throat.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Sovereign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> 😳 so I haven't ever written anything *quite* like this before and I thank my dearest [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts) for requesting this as their prize for winning my fic giveaway. It pushed me a little towards something I might not have explored so readily and ended up going places I wasn't really expecting. Of course in true El style I sandwiched the smut in between *several* thousand words of fluff. 
> 
> The only sexual content described is between Noctis and Prompto but there are obvious mentions to sexual interactions between the four of them if that's a thing you'd rather avoid. 
> 
> If you're here because you're subscribed to me firstly, thank you 💛 and secondly check the tags before proceeding, just in case.

Noct pushes his hands under the water streaming from the tap, washing away the foam and the last of the soap residue.

In the other room he hears a rough groan followed by Ignis’ gasp - the kind that’s stifled and peters out on stuttered breaths and means that, if Noct had to bet, he just came. Noct’s not exactly sure how or _where_ that would have come to be, he’d gotten up off the bed a little while ago to clean up and get a snack ahead of the last part of the day - the part he’s probably been most looking forward too.

Last time he _had_ seen Ignis though he’d been buried deep inside Prompto with both of Prompto's legs hooked over one shoulder. Gladio had been at the other end of the bed, slowly feeding his enormous cock into Prompto’s mouth.

Gladio groans again but his noise is drowned out by Prompto’s sharp whine and a moan that’s more pained than pleasurable. With jolt that makes his recovering cock twitch against his thigh Noct realises that Prompto _almost_ came but didn’t.

Which means he’ll be keyed up and needy when Noct gets him alone _finally_ , the perfect partner with which to share this particular part of himself.

The bathroom door pushes open and Gladio comes into the room, sweat damp, flushed and gorgeous. His cock is flagging now, but still shiny wet from Prompto’s mouth. Gladio grins when Noct’s eyes find him in the mirror, flicking down to his cock and back up to his eyes. Gladio gives him an affectionate pat on the ass and drops a fleeting kiss on his shoulder.

“Iggy’s just getting him ready for you,” Gladio says, “Should only be a minute or two.”

Gladio grabs for one of the clothes stacked up beside the sink and Noct moves aside so Gladio can soak it with the warm water, turning off the tap when he’s done and ringing it out so most of the water is gone.

“How is he?” Noct asks and he knows that he’s not quite able to keep the excited edge completely out of his voice.

Gladio’s smile is just a touch feral.

“Feisty,” he says, “You might have a little fight on your hands.”

Noct feels his cock give another lurch and his belly clenches.

 _He’s_ already come twice today, once on Gladio’s cock and the other flat on his back with Ignis riding him but _this_ is what he’s been waiting for. It's why they’d left this until last, not just because this is the most taxing part for Prompto and to leave him with nothing to do when its over but slowly come out of the delicate head space it puts him. But so that he can be _ready_ for it. So that they can work him up for hours, tease and frustrate him until he’s the pleasant mix of pliable and greedy that makes Noct’s heart sing.

Gladio gives his ass another pat as he leaves and Noct breathes deep, trying to steady himself.

He knows what he wants and he knows he’s allowed it. He just needs to be patient for a little longer and he can _take_ it.

“Noctis,” Ignis calls and he turns eagerly, keeping his steps slow and even only by force of will. Prompto needs him to be bordering on disinterest now, the rapid pulse of his heart is only for him to feel.

Prompto’s kneeling before Ignis, thin black collar secured around his throat, little diamond shaped tag catching the dim light of the room and displaying proudly, though Noctis can’t see it from here, that he belongs to _Noctis_. The ears are a perfect match for him, the band hidden beneath the hair that has been carefully restyled around them. Prompto trembles and Noct has to wonder how much of him being upright is down to the gentle hand Ignis has tangled in the back of his hair. He shifts restlessly as Noctis approaches and the tail secured _inside_ him shifts against the ground almost as though a frustrated twitch.

Noct has to swallow as he approaches.

Prompto’s flushed all the way down his chest, the fine black rope tied elegantly around his torso to secure his hands behind his back looks stark and brutal against his pretty pink skin. The rope cuts in against his flesh in a way Prompto _must_ be able to feel as his chest heaves with breaths just short of gasping.

He looks the most beautiful blend of exhausted and excited. The _perfect_ blend to put him in the exact mood Noctis needs for this – tired enough to be unguardedly affectionate _and_ needy, but excited enough to leave him a little frustrated, almost _selfish_ in the _exact_ way Noctis rarely sees.

Noctis loves Prompto all ways, of course, but neither of the other two could do this for him. This is for _them_ just them and and no one else.

Prompto shifts his knees against the soft rug that Noctis had bought just for this reason. Noct likes the control, he likes to bend Prompto to his will and make him think of _nothing_ but him, nothing but Noct’s pleasure and _his_ wants but Noct doesn’t want to cause him any discomfort they haven’t discussed. The least Noct can do is take care of Prompto's knees while uses his perfect body.

 _Yes_ Prompto’s arms will be aching when their done, his thighs tired and his hips bruised by eager fingertips. But Prompto _likes_ that, more so, Noct suspects than any of the rest of them. Likes to parade their marks around for a week afterwards when they all insist on him taking it easy, soft and gentle and _doting_ after such long day of pleasing them and submitting to their will.

Ignis is murmuring softly to Prompto as he arrives at their side, “Are you going to be a good boy for His Highness?”

Prompto nods and his eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones.

He makes such a _gorgeous_ pet, his body lithe and taught, his pointed delicate features and high cheekbones thrown into starker relief. Ignis seems not to have noticed Noctis, too entranced with the way Prompto is visibly straining against _himself_ the obvious desire he has to lean in and nuzzle into the advisers thigh. Noctis adds his hand to Prompto’s hair, undoubtedly pulling a little more roughly that Ignis had been and both of the straighten up. Prompto lets out a low whine that never _quite_ leaves his throat and Ignis releases him.

Ignis has a leash in his other hand, which he stoops lightly to affix to the ring hidden behind the charm dangling against Prompto’s elegant throat.

“You’re going to be the perfect little pet aren’t you?” Ignis asks and Prompto nods again, short rapid movements that are all he can manage in Noct’s hold.

In another situation, were Prompto all trussed up but without the extra decorations Noct would demand he _speaks_ , wouldn’t move things on until Prompto had made himself _verbal_ but that’s not what this is about, not how this scenario goes.

Noctis had tried it himself once, before he’d allowed himself into this dominant role. He'd wanted to know what it was like before he allowed Prompto to posture himself this way. Ignis had bought him a set of black ears that were nowhere near as fine as the ones he subsequently sourced for Prompto and ultimately Noct had enjoyed himself - he enjoys almost _everything_ they try together - but he hadn’t taken to it the way Prompto had.

Noct had chaffed under the control, the type of kitty to tear up the couch and bite the hand trying to feed it unlike Prompto who sinks into a space in his brain Noctis doesn’t have. Prompto's a pet who _needs_ to be told what to do, who’ll curl up in a lap like a doting kitten, limbs weak and mouth eager and affectionate.

Noctis takes the leash and it _barely_ jostles against the collar, shifting it just fractionally against Prompto’s skin and yet he gasps anyway, the noise cut off in his throat like a scrambled cry.

Ignis leans close enough to talk quietly into Noct's ear, Prompto so deep in his own mind Noctis doubts he _could_ try an hear them even if he didn’t know that was something he was no longer allowed to do.

“His arms have been bound for some time now,” Ignis says, “Enjoy yourself but consider at least moving the restraints sooner rather than later.”

Noctis nods.

Just _seeing_ Prompto like this is almost enough, trussed up in _his_ colours and waiting just for him.

Noctis has a plan in his head though and Prompto need only stay bound for a short while longer.

Ignis leaves without any other word and Prompto doesn’t seem to notice, staring up at Noctis under heavy lashes like he’s the only thing in the whole damn world.

Ignis had done his make up that morning, thick full lashes and the perfect thin black liner that only Ignis’ hand can apply. Last time Noctis had seen it it’d been smudged, beginning to streak down his face from overwhelmed tears. Ignis had taken the time to clean up up, fix the eyeliner and apply a fresh coat to his long eyelashes. Taken the time to clean him up _for Noctis_.

His skin is perfectly clear though, his freckles on stark display and the permanent tinge of an aroused flush staining his cheeks.

Noct tugs at the leash, purposefully this time, so Prompto is forced to go with it. It puts Prompto a little closer to him so Noct takes the opportunity to run his free hand down the column of Prompto's throat, fingering the harsh edge of his leather collar.

“Such a pretty kitty,” Noct murmurs and Prompto’s eyelashes flutter again, a pleased smile splitting his mouth.

Noct pulls his hand back again and takes his own cock in hand stroking the hard length of it gently. Prompto’s eyes hood as they drop to follow the movement and Noctis tugs _again_ so his eyes snap back up to his. Noct raises an eyebrow and Prompto’s eyes widen remorsefully mouth opening for his tongue to sneak out and lick a shiny trail across his bottom lip.

Noct wants to kiss it, to follow the tongue with his own and press his teeth into the succulent flesh but refrains. Instead he taps Prompto’s cheek with his cock. It would be a playful gesture, something that Prompto would normally giggle and bat away were he not bound and kneeling on the ground for his master. It makes Prompto’s chest heave and he opens his mouth, lewdly wide and Noctis _tuts_ with disapproval.

Prompto snaps his mouth shut again and ducks his head as much as he can while still maintaining eye contact.

 _Good boy_ Noctis thinks but he resists the urge to say it. Prompto doesn’t need to hear it, not _yet_.

Noct inches closer, feet either side of Prompto’s knees and Prompto's face all but pressed against Noctis' belly. Noct smiles down at him and Prompto inches forward carefully, keeping eye contact as he presses his mouth into Noct’s skin tentatively.

“That’s it,” Noct whispers and Prompto’s eyes flutter closed again as he nuzzles into Noct’s hip down into the crease of his thigh so that a few puffs of hot, damp breath move across Noctis’ balls. Noct feels Prompto’s tongue against him, a brief _kitten_ lick and his boyfriend moans, the noise reverberating against Noct’s flesh almost like a purr.

Noct allows him to continue, wrapping the length of the leash around his palm so he can keep hold of it _and_ use the hand to pet through Prompto’s hair, running his thumb across the down soft fur of the ears. Prompto shivers and it’s easy to imagine that Prompto felt that touch down the length of his spine.

Prompto nuzzles him again, mouth moving more central and Noct pushes down on his cock, lining it up against Prompto’s cheek and looking at the size of it against him. Noct’s not _huge_ by any standards and he knows Prompto can take bigger, but it still looks like he’ll have to stretch Prompto’s mouth - _throat_ \- uncomfortably wide to be satisfied.

Noct tugs at Prompto’s hair, wrenching his face back and Prompto’s eyes narrow with annoyance blinking rapidly as he stares up at Noct again. He doesn’t complain though, doesn’t even _whine_ about being yanked back from something he was enjoying.

Prompto’s _so good_.

Noct presses the tip of his cock against Prompto’s beautiful mouth. Prompto continues to be _good_ , not opening his mouth without guidance, just lets Noct smear his arousal across his lips and offers only the brief press of his tongue against his flesh and more of those adorable kitten licks. Noct stops and Prompto looks up at him, eyes open and silently pleading.

“Open wide for me beautiful,” Noct commands and Prompto does. His mouth opens and his tongue flattens against the underside of Noct’s cock as he presses the first part inside him.

Prompto’s shoulders twitch, his biceps briefly flexing under the rope and Noctis knows how difficult _this_ part is for him. How much he likes to touch, to _feel_. Normally he’d brace himself with both palms against Noct’s thighs, use the grip for extra leverage to bob rapidly along his length. Instead Prompto has to let Noct set the pace, slow, and depth, shallow for now, and is able to do nothing about it short of ripping his own hair out or chocking himself by pulling too far against the short length of leash that Noctis is currently allowing him.

Prompto _needs_ to be restrained during this part to truly play this part well and Noct’s self aware enough to know he enjoys Prompto’s touch too much to really _punish_ him for any transgression as far as that goes.

Instead Prompto balances himself on his knees, working his tongue and his lips against Noct’s flesh. He starts to thrust his hips, using Prompto’s mouth and _taking_ his pleasure from the warm cavern of Prompto’s mouth. He presses forward perhaps too harshly, the angle not quite right, and Prompto briefly chokes, eyes watering and a sharp inhale taken in through his nose. Noct waits, withdrawing enough to take the pressure off and listen.

There’s _something_ in Prompto’s hand, Noct knows, unsure what it is but knowing that it’s there. Something for him to drop on the floor and alert Noctis he needs to _stop_ in the absence of visible hand gestures and free use of his mouth.

Prompto breathes in and out a few more times, controlled and measured inhales and exhales while Noct waits as patiently as he can. Prompto swallows and blinks, just a drop of moisture appearing on his bottom lashes. The Prompto _whines_ pitifully, eyebrows creased, and Noctis could almost _laugh_ with relief when he moves inside again, finding a better angle to slide into Prompto’s beautiful throat so he can _feel_ that next swallow all around him.

Noct touches his fingers to the column of Prompto’s throat, no longer needing to keep hold of his cock. He presses his thumb against the fast, rapid thrum of his pulse and Prompto moans spreading his spit slick mouth a little wider.

“So good,” Noct says out loud this time and Prompto practically keens, arms jerking against his binding again.

Noct tuts, “Careful, careful. You wouldn’t want to undo all that good progress…” Noct’s voice wavers as he sinks so deep into Prompto’s mouth the tip of his nose teases Noct's belly. Noctis has to pull back for a brief breather again before he can keep going again.

“You want to keep being a _good_ boy, don’t you? Just for me?”

Prompto makes an aborted little move with his head, an unfinished nod and Noctis tightens his hold on his hair, fingers tightening in fine strands and free hand cupping his jaw to keep him tilted _just so_.

It would be so _easy_ to come like this, to really lose himself in the warmth and exquisite pressure of Prompto’s mouth. He could make Prompto give him a show afterwards, play with himself until Noct’s ready for another round but that’s not what he wanted, what he’s been thinking about _all day_. It’s been in the back of his mind no matter what he was doing, he’s been spread around Gladio’s impossible girth and yet still felt a twinge of jealousy when he’s watched Ignis’ fingers press over and into Prompto’s pretty hole.

Prompto had been _his_ first.

Before everything else Prompto had been _Noct's_. Noct had chosen him and been chosen in return. Nothing would ever undo that between them.

Noct feels his pleasure climbing higher, his peak creeping up on him and he pulls free from Prompto’s mouth in one harsh move.

Prompto cries out in dismay and attempts to follow when Noct takes a step back. Prompt wobbles on his unsteady knees and almost pitches all the way forward until he’s saved by Noct’s hand on his shoulder.

Noct has to step closer again to ensure Prompto doesn’t hurt himself and his _naughty pet_ takes advantage of the situation by pressing his face between Noct’s hips. Mouthing first at Noct’s balls, heavy and sensitive before sealing his mouth around the base of Noct’s cock.

Noct _wrenches_ him back by the hair and it _has_ to hurt, some of the strands undoubtedly giving way under the force. Prompto doesn’t complain, doesn’t yell his safe word or drop whatever is in his hands. Noct pushes him away so Prompto’s bent awkwardly forward but his eyes simply flicker back and forth between Noct’s stormy gaze and staring shamefully at the plush rug.

“Did you have permission to do that?” Noct demands.

Prompto shakes his head and bows himself a little further over.

“Tell me what you want,” Noct says.

Prompto bites his lip and holds his gaze uncertainly.

“You have permission to speak,” Noct says.

Prompto licks his lip and the colour on his cheeks deepens. Noct half smiles, he’s so sweet and sincere. Such a conundrum of wicked sexuality and zero fear cut through with vulnerability and bashfulness. Noctis loves _everything_ about him.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Prompto says.

“I have,” Noct tells him, narrowing his eyes because Prompto just _forgot_ something.

Prompto whines and licks his lips again, “I want to taste you.”

Noct digs his fingers into Prompto’s shoulder in harsh reminder.

“Your Majesty,” Prompto says on a gasp. Only with _Prompto_ does the word _do_ something to Noctis. Only for him does it instil a sense of pride and power rather than dread.

Noct hums, a fair mockery of the idea that he’s _actually_ considering the request.

“No,” he says bluntly after making Prompto wait a full thirty seconds.

He releases his hold with a harsh jerk, slackening the leash so Prompto doesn’t choke himself. Prompto hunches forward, eyes clenching shut in frustration.

“Please -”

“Good kitty’s only talk when spoken to,” Noctis snaps and Prompto breathes in sharply. Noct crouches down so they’re on a level and fingers the latch where leash connects to collar and asks, “Do you promise to be good?”

Prompto nods eagerly and Noct unclips the leash. Prompto still can’t really go anywhere, hands bound as they are, but the sign of trust will be a nice reward for all Prompto's hard work.

Noctis circles around him so he can crouch at his back and untie his wrist bindings. Noct doesn’t _need_ to but he gives Prompto’s spine an affectionate stroke, marvelling in the difference in texture between the fine rope and Prompto’s blushing skin. It reassures Noctis at least that Prompto knows Noctis isn’t _really_ mad at him.

The ropes pull apart easily, a single pull of one loop that, if necessary, Prompto probably could have gotten hold of himself. As they fall away the ropes criss-crossed on his torso remain. Their purpose not actually to restrain him in anyway just act as a beautiful dressing that must make Prompto feel secure without actually restricting his movements. Noct offers a silent thank you to Ignis for this forethought. He would have mourned the loss of the rope against Prompto’s skin.

There’s a red mark on Prompto’s wrist, probably caused by his fidgeting and straining and Noctis stops himself from rubbing it better. _After_. When they’re done he’ll dote on Prompto as much as he deserved. Slowly and gently he eases apart Prompto’s clenched fists to pull the key-chain from his fist. It’s a simply thing, a half dozen strips of metal all hung close together, plain and boring to look at but sure to make a terrible noise and get Noct’s attention had Prompto dropped it to the ground.

Noct leans forwards to allow himself the grounding comfort of brushing a kiss across Prompto’s shoulder before he murmurs, “You can speak to use your safe words.”

It should be a given but Noctis likes to make sure, to remind Prompto no matter how far he’s sunk that he can _always_ so no _,_ can always stop things if he doesn’t like them. That he _should_ stop Noctis the moment something makes him uncomfortable.

He encourage Prompto’s arms around the front of him with a gentle nudge, eager to let him stretch out his tight muscles but _not_ expecting Prompto to use his freedom to spin around on his knees immediately and grab Noct’s shoulders with his hands. Noct’s so surprised that Prompto almost gets their mouths together before Noct can get his palm against his chest and push him backwards.

Prompto whines and struggles against Noct’s hand, trying to get closer.

“No,” Noctis says.

Prompto is obviously _heartbroken_ , eyes even going a little glassy with moisture and it’s no surprise. Prompto _loves_ kissing. He can and would and _has_ kissed each of them for hours.

But -

“ _You_ don’t decide when I kiss you,” Noctis says.

Prompto trembles and is unable to meet Noct’s eyes and the prince takes pity on him briefly, allowing Prompto to press his face into Noct’s throat, hands clenched into little fists against his collarbone. Noct imagines that’s to stop him from grabbing hold like he knows he’s _shouldn’t_.

When Prompto seems steadier Noct pushes him away again, more gently this time and gifts them both with a kiss on his forehead. Prompto chirps happily and nuzzles into his chin, one of his cat ears nudging against Noct’s cheek.

Noct stands again and Prompto doesn’t try to copy him, just looks up at him eagerly, renewed after his moment of affection.

Noct knows that he _should_ put Prompto back on his leash as a reprimand for his actions but he can’t really bear the thought of punishing him, not when, in the depth of his heart Noctis _liked_ that he disobeyed. Prompto’s unswerving loyalty and obedience is one thing but there’s a satisfaction in bringing him to heel, in working him into the _perfect_ beautiful pet just for him.

“Get up on the bed,” Noctis says with one last scratch behind Prompto’s fake ears.

It’s a thrill and a matter of pride that Prompto crawls without being told, a little ungainly as he climbs on the bed, thin limbed but without the natural coordination of a real cat.

Prompto’s tail is also a perfect match for his hair, lightening in shade from the darkest part attached to the plug buried inside him until it puffs up and lightens towards the tip. It sways with Prompto’s movements and Prompto really plays into being a cat, stretching out as he settles, fingers extending to full length and then curling up again. _Very_ briefly he kneads at one of the pillows before pausing on his hands and knees and looking hopefully over his shoulder at Noct.

Admittedly he’d been doing little else but standing transfixed and his boyfriends form, enjoying the play of his tail a moment longer before he knows it has to be removed. Not that Noct won’t enjoy filling Prompto up with something _else_ of course.

Noct tosses the lead still wrapped around his palm onto the floor where it clatters noisily. Prompto glances in it’s direction but doesn’t flinch.

When he’s within reach Noct reaches out for Prompto’s tail, giving it _just_ a little tug.

Prompto _moans_ just briefly, like he couldn’t help it before masterfully turning it into a hiss and glaring over at Noctis. He even shifts his hips away from Noct like he’s guarding himself from further attack. All it does is expose the flushed hardness hanging between his thighs to Noct's hungry gaze. It’s basically _dripping_ wet with his arousal and Noct would consider how long it’s been since he came if the idea of someone else having Prompto wasn’t wholly unattractive in this moment.

Noct makes a low shushing noise like he’d use to soothe an actual pet cat and Prompto’s face is guarded but his eyes open as he twists around to present Noctis with his face. Prompto tilts his chin up to ask for attention and Noctis allows it, kneeling before him and scratching his fingers under Prompto’s chin.

Prompto wiggles happily under the attention and the tail flips with the movement of his hips.

Noct moves a little closer so he can run his hands down the length of Prompto’s spine, fingers dipping between the black ropes to tickle the knobs of Prompto's spine. Prompto presses his face into Noct’s hip again, nuzzling in affectionately.

Noctis allows this too, petting the soft skin of his little pet for several long moments, enjoying the difference in texture between it and his decorations.

Prompto turns his face and mouths at the base of Noct’s dick again and Noct inhales sharply before taking hold of the back of Prompto’s neck and pushing him down onto the mattress. Prompto gasps, his chest and face pressed against the soft dark sheets but his ass stays in the air, the attractive curve of his spine doing more to soothes Noct’s ire over his misbehaviour than the blond could ever know.

Noct shifts to be at his side, hand still pinning him down, and when he gets a look at Prompto’s face he looks deliciously unrepentant. Half smirking he stares up at Noct with no small amount of challenge in his eyes.

His palm smacks against the roundness of Prompto’s ass with a sharp _crack_. Noctis would never hit a _real_ cat but this is the easiest way to reprimand Prompto when he’s being like this, to remind him of his _place_.

Prompto turns his face into the mattress, shaking a little all over and Noct carefully watches his hands for any sign of their agreed gestures that it’s gotten too much. Prompto’s hands flex against the mattress, fingers stretching and retracting again before one hand reaches out to stroke up Noct’s thigh. Noct smacks him again, a little rougher and the skin beneath his palm turns pink.

The arch of Prompto’s back deepens and he mewls. Noct gives him another slap, pinking the other cheek this time and Prompto’s shoulders go boneless against the bed.

“Better,” Noct murmurs, “You don’t _take_ , remember?”

Prompto’s face turns again so his cheek is flat against the bedspread and he can make eye contact with Noct again.

Noct trails his finger across Prompto’s tender cheek and towards his stuffed entrance, pushing almost harshly against the base of the plug the moment he feels it.

“I’ll give you what you _deserve_ ,” Noct mutters, “And no more.”

Prompto whines, chewing viciously on his lip.

Noct had _some_ thoughts about reclining against the mattress and making Prompto ride him, watching his cute face as he tried to control himself until Noct was ready. Thought he might lay languorous against the headboard while still technically control.

But Noct looks at Prompto now, his unusual displays of disobedience and realises what Prompto _needs_ and how he might be the only one able to give it to him. Noct glances at Prompto’s shaking legs, thinks about all Prompto’s been through today and yet _still_ finding the energy to be _feisty_ from somewhere. If Prompto can do all of this for him the least Noctis can do is pin him down, press him into the mattress and use him. The _least_ Noctis can do is fuck his boyfriend six ways from Sunday the way he’s silently asking to be.

Noct pinches the base of the tail between thumb and forefinger, right where it turns to smooth silicone and slowly pulls it back and forth in tiny increments so it pushes and presses against the red, slick rim of Prompto’s hole before sinking back inside.

Prompto’s hips jerk just _once_ before he stills himself, shoulders gently trembling and fingers twisted in the covers again.

Noct leans forward to brush his mouth over the little dips at the base of Prompto’s spine, and whispers right against his skin, “Good boy.”

Prompto sighs and Noct’s glad Prompto can’t see his face because the noise makes him smile.

Noct plays with him almost lazily, working the plug back and forth in a slow facsimile of what he plans to do to Prompto shortly, straightening up enough to peer between Prompto’s legs and watch his cute little cock jerk when Noct does something particularly stimulating.

Noct doesn’t give Prompto any warning when he takes the plug out, filling Prompto’s greedy channel with his fingers to try and soothe over the blond’s sharp gasp. Prompto moans, a low satisfied sound as Noct presses his fingers deep, stretching and exploring.

Prompto’s ridiculously slippery, lubed up beyond belief and Noctis takes advantage of the situation to slide another finger in, making sure Prompto can _really_ feel it.

Prompto doesn’t need _much_ prep in reality, he’s been held open by the plug for however long they’ve been playing and that was _after_ being thoroughly taken care of by Ignis’ expert hands.

Noct thinks he could do this for _hours,_ spread Prompto open with his fingers, tap teasingly at his rim as it clenches and twitches under his ministrations. He wonders if he _could_ make Prompto come like this, milk an excruciating orgasm from him with his hands and then _actually_ take his pleasure in the warmth of his beautiful mouth after all.

He shakes his head more to himself than anything and shifts around the mattress until he’s kneeling behind Prompto. He slips his fingers completely free and slips his cock between his cheeks, rutting back and forth lazily so the excess lube spread around by his exploration transfers onto his cock. Prompto mewls a little and thrusts back each time the head of Noct’s cock catches against his rim, desperate to seat his Prince inside him.

Noct swats at his thigh with no real urgency but Prompto freezes anyway, firm muscle of his thigh tensing beneath Noct’s hand.

 _Normally_ Noct would check that Prompto was ready, let him know he’s about to be breached, maybe whisper for him to _relax_ if he was particularly tense but they’re not going for normal right now. Noct reaches around between Prompto’s thighs to encircle his leaking cock with his hand and squeeze at the base as he presses his head against Prompto’s hole and sinks _all the way inside_.

Prompto moans, cries out as he’s filled, clutching the bedspread so tightly his knuckles turn stark white. Noct barely fairs any better, groaning roughly as he’s sucked deep into tight wetness and impossible warmth.

Noct presses deep, thigh to thigh and just _waits_. He’s still keyed up from the blow job, kept right on the edge by the vision created by his boyfriend and while he _could_ come in one thrust, fill Prompto up to bursting and then pull away without satisfying him - Prompto might even _thank_ him for it - he _wants_ them to come together, for Prompto to make a mess all over the bed and Noct a mess all over him.

Leaning over Prompto’s back he touches as much of him as he can, chest tight against his shoulder blades and nuzzles affectionately behind Prompto’s ear. Prompto’s panting, breathy whines that Noct can only hear by being this close.

“You feel so good,” Noct murmurs, “So perfect, Prom.”

Prompto’s breathes hitch again and when Noct pulls back enough to look at his eyes they look extra glassy.

Noct gives a testing roll of his hips and Prompto’s mouth pops open with a silent cry and his eyes flutter closed. Noct gives Prompto’s cock one smooth stroke with his hand, palm slick against the underside and Prompto shudders all over.

“Look at you,” Noct says almost teasing, “So pretty. Such a _good boy_.”

Prompto’s cock twitches in his hold and Noct quickly squeezes the base again to ward off an abrupt orgasm.

“So sensitive,” Noct says, _fully_ teasing this time. Prompto can’t possibly flush deeper than he already is but he does half turn his face against the mattress again.

“You think you can come without my hand?” Noct asks, “You think you can be _that_ good for me?”

Prompto doesn’t answer, not verbally which Noctis understands but nor does he nod or shake his head.

Noct slaps his ass again and digs his fingers into the tender flesh to take hold of him.

“Speak, Prompto,” Noctis says - an order and permission all at once.

“Please,” Prompto says immediately, “Please, please, please -”

Noct releases his hold on his dick and takes his other firm ass cheek in hand using his hold as leverage to start up a punishing pace, the sound of their flesh colliding echoing around the room.

Prompto shifts a little, pushing up on his knees more and while Noct certainly appreciates the slight change in angle it does _something_ for Prompto because he lasts about three more thrusts before he essentially _screams_.

“Yeah? Like that? Is that what my perfect boy wants?”

“Yes!” Prompto cries, “Please, please. _Noct_ , please…”

Noct stabs inside viciously rough and freezes.

“What was that?”

Prompto whines, a rumble in his throat and when he blinks his eyes a few tears sneak onto his cheeks.

“ _Please_ ,” he cries.

“Please?”

“Your Majesty,” Prompto gasps, realising his mistake, “Your Majesty _,_ please _, I’m sorry, please_ , please, pl -”

Noctis starts fucking him again, fingertips surely leaving little indents in his skin.

Prompto makes little hiccuping gasps as he’s fucked, moaning every time Noct’s hips touch his ass and crying out a little when he retreats. Prompto shivers, thighs quivering and his passage clenches around Noct’s cock in a way to signal his impending release.

He’s a beautiful sight, ears knocked slightly askew and his make-up getting smudged all over again. Noctis loves him, loves everything about him, from the cow-lick in his hair to the freckles on the tops of his feet.

Prompto babbles almost senselessly “ _Please, please, Majesty, please_ ” as Noct ploughs into him, tensing and shivering in turn. Prompto’s _beautiful_ , wrecked and almost wretched with his pleasure and Noct feels his own belly clench, his balls draw up tight as his own release snaps at his heels. Noct could come now, he knows he could but he needs to see Prompto finally snap -

Prompto turns his face fully to the bed again, taking part of the bedspread between his teeth to stifle his yell. It’s rough and torturous and the grinding rhythm Prompto had been able to keep up in Noct’s hold falters, freezes entirely as a full body tremor overtakes him.

He pulses around Noct, so tight that Noct wouldn’t dare move even if he wanted to, instead his buries himself to the root and bites his own pleasure off in his lip, the painful dig of his teeth somehow extended the length of the orgasm he empties inside Prompto’s now lax form.

If it weren’t for Noct’s hold on him Noctis is sure Prompto would have pitched forward, collapsed against the bed and into his own mess. Noct’s still panting, recovering himself but he has to take care of Prompto now. He shifts one hand round to support Prompto by his hips, trailing the other up his back towards his mouth to gently tease the bedspread from between Prompto’s teeth so he can suck in a few much needed lungfuls of air.

Noct makes sure Prompto’s face is tilted to the side, makes sure he can easily breath before lowering Prompto onto the bed. Noct gets his hips flat against the bed and covers Prompto's body with his own. He half pulls out in the motion and Prompto whines, desperately pushing back to keep Noct inside him and Noct’s more careful to keep them joined as he gets them more comfortably settled on the bed.

He will _have to_ pull out soon but he can and _will_ wait until Prompto’s more ready for it.

“Are you okay?” Noct asks, nuzzling the damp sweat hair at Prompto’s nape.

Prompto doesn’t really answer, just mumbles something incomprehensible and shifts beneath him.

“Baby,” Noct says, “You did _so good_. You know that, you were so _good_ , Prompto.”

Prompto’s mumbling becomes a little more decipherable and Noct thinks he picks up on the word _love_.

“I love you,” Noct says at once, “I love you _so much_.”

This time he catches the, “ _Love you_ ,” whispered against the blankets and the soft smile that curves Prompto’s mouth.

Noct winces and adjusts his position over Prompto. Prompto’s hands aren’t clenched in the blankets any more so it’s fairly easy for Noct to ease his fingers alongside Prompto’s and give them a squeeze.

“I’m gonna pull out -” Prompto exhales roughly “- squeeze tight if you need me to stop or anything hurts.”

Noct slips free slowly in a rush of mess that spills down onto the already ruined sheets. Prompto’s fingers barely twitch against his but he does moan softly so Noct quickly settles himself back down, pressed up against Prompto’s side with a thigh thrown over both his legs and his arm wrapped over his shoulders.

Prompto needs a drink, at least, and for these ropes to be removed but Noct’s not about to force him into anything while he’s still deep in the submissive part of his mind. Noct’s never sunk as deep as Prompto goes and yet he still knows how uncomfortable it is to be yanked back to earth before you're ready. Noct just nuzzles into Prompto’s hair again, littering his shoulders with kiss and repeating over and over how good and perfect Prompto had been for him.

Prompto doesn’t notice the soft knock on the door but Noct does. He shifts to cover a little more of Prompto’s body with his own as it’s pushed open, that part of him that wants to _own_ Prompto not quite ready to give up control.

Ignis peers over at the bed and smiles when he sees them. He steps in fully, quietly closing the door behind him.

“It sounded like you were finished,” Ignis says in a hushed voice.

The adviser strokes down the back of Prompto’s hand and the blond very briefly startles at the unexpected touch, settling as quickly as the worry had come when he realises it’s only Ignis.

Prompto sighs happily when Ignis moves to pet his hair but suddenly jerks, almost flailing in Noct’s hold when Ignis attempts to remove his head band.

“Hey,” Noct snaps cradling Prompto against his chest.

He _knows_ that the ears need to come off and that they need to get cleaned up but he’s not letting anything happen to Prompto that makes him react like _that._

“Shh,” Ignis soothes, “I’m sorry my darling. It’s alright, you’re our pretty kitty and that was very mean of me.”

Prompto relaxes again, peeking up at Ignis with wary eyes. Ignis reaches out again and scratches his fingers behind the imitation ears and Prompto smiles properly, leaning into the fingers. Noct adjusts his hold so the bands of rope wrapped around Prompto’s torso should be easily reached by Iggy’s hands.

“Can we take this off?” Noct asks quietly, pulse settling after the previous interruption. He plucks at the rope so Prompto knows what he means and the blond nods.

Noct glances at Ignis and he stops petting Prompto’s hair to turn his fingers on the harness. Noct’s sure there’s a quick release loop here as well but he’d much rather _hold_ Prompto than do almost anything else right now.

It’s not _as_ simple as the wrist bindings had been but with just a smidgen of help from Noct and almost no input from Prompto Ignis gets the ropes loosened and gently pulls them away from his body.

There’s a cross cross of red marks on his flesh now, a temporary thing that’ll mostly be gone by morning but the sight of them causes an unexpected stirring to Noct's libido. He pushes it down.

Ignis trails his long fingers along Prompto’s ribs and Prompto sighs happily.

“Beautiful,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto blinks and it’s one of the first good looks at Prompto’s eyes Noct has had in a while. They’re still glassy but at least a little more alert.

“So beautiful,” Noct concurs and Prompto _smiles._

“There you are,” Ignis murmurs, “Can we sit you up love? You must be parched.”

Prompto shakes his head and Noct watches Ignis’ brow creases slightly in concern. Noct dips to brush a trail of kisses across Prompto’s cheek and the blond eventually releases a long sigh.

“Okay,” Prompto whispers.

Together they help Prompto up, first onto his knees which causes him to wince a little and then carefully easing him back onto his butt - which is probably also sore, Noct muses. Ignis helps one handed, texting all the while, but settles himself right up against Prompto’s side when he’s at the closest approximation of sitting they can manage, supporting half Prompto's weight with his body. Noctis manages the other half.

Prompto brightens when Gladio finally appears, a glass of juice in one hand, a small bowl in the other, with a water bottle tucked under his arm. Prompto wrinkles his nose when he’s presented with his sliced apple and peanut butter snack but at least it's appearance explains what Ignis was doing on his phone. Prompto insists on a kiss from Gladio before he’ll even _entertain_ the idea of taking the food and drink so Ignis is forced to hold onto them while Gladio kisses all across Prompto’s brow and then nuzzles his still wrinkled nose.

“Try and eat, baby,” Gladio rumbles, “I’ll get the shower ready, okay?” Gladio tweaks the cat ears playfully as he departs and Prompto blinks his eyes a little clearer as he smiles.

Gladio's never quite _got it_ , this thing between them, has never understood it the way that Ignis does but his acceptance of it had been easy when he saw how happy and satisfied it made the two of them.

Prompto nods and bypasses the food _and_ water available to him, taking the glass of orange juice with a shaky hand. Noct helps him steady it and watches with rapt attention as Prompto sucks the juice down almost greedily through the straw, throat working attractively against the collar he still wears.

“How do you feel?” Ignis asks.

Prompto shrugs, lips still wrapped around the straw and Noct has to resist the urge to force him to answer. That time is over now. Eventually though Prompto's done with his drink and pulls back from the straw. He gives an almost thought sniff and says, “Amazing.”

“You don’t hurt anywhere?” Noct asks.

Prompto shrugs and then grins mischievously, “Just my ass.”

Noct laughs and nuzzles against his cheek, Ignis stifles his chuckle behind a palm.

And just like that it seems Prompto is back.

When Ignis offers him the bowl he shakes his head _but_ when Ignis dips a slice of apple into the peanut butter and holds it out Prompto closes his mouth around it to take a bite. Ignis rolls his eyes but keeps feeding him a half dozen more slices like this and Noct has to turns his face into Prompto’s neck to hide his smile.

Noct listens as they talk a little aimlessly, not really saying much of _anything_ but making pleasant noise nonetheless. When the sound of dishes being set on the floor reaches his ears back out of Prompto's throat, in time to see Ignis offer Prompto the now open water bottle.

Prompto doesn’t look _happy_ but he obediently takes a few sips and then offers Noct the bottle, eyes wide and hopeful so that Noct feel compelled to drain the rest of the bottle in a few long swallows.

Admittedly he feels better after and he tells Prompto so, earning a wide grin.

This time when Ignis reaches for the headband Prompto lets him pull it away, carefully placing the ears down on the bed and smoothing out Prompto's hair before putting his hands on Prompto’s collar. Ignis releases the clasp and as the leather pulls away Prompto _gasps. H_ is eyes squeeze shut and Noct rushes to replace the leather with his mouth, reassuring and grounding Prompto with the gentle pressure of his lips. He stays there, kissing him softly and murmuring nonsense until Prompto’s pulse has steadied again.

When Noct eventually feels safe to pull back he sees Ignis’ palm against the other side of his throat, thumb stroking his jaw reassuringly.

“Prom? You good?” Noctis asks.

Prompto exhales and nods, smile a little bashful but also completely sincere.

Gladio reappears in the room looking like an Adonis with a towel wrapped around his hips.

“You ready?”

Prompto nods and Gladio steps forward. His arms are _just_ around Prompto when something inside Noct _snaps_ and he feels suddenly _inadequate_ and desperate to prove himself.

“ _I_ can do it,” Noct says. Prompto was _his_ last, _he_ should be taking care of him.

Gladio hefts Prompto up into his arms with ease and frowns down at Noct like he doesn’t know what’s going on. He probably _doesn’t_ to be fair but Noct’s feeling uncharitable enough right now he wouldn’t want to explain even if he could.

Ignis places a hand on Noct’s shoulder as the other two leave, squeezing reassuringly and Noct feels the bubble of anger and possessiveness inside him pop and disappears.

“You _both_ need a bath,” Ignis says.

“Only if I can have Prompto in it,” Noct says. There’s _no point_ in him stewing in hot water alone when Prompto’s going to need one to ease the soreness in his limbs and the tenderness of his more delicate flesh.

Ignis rolls his eyes but stands, “I’ll get the water started, go wash off in the other bathroom and then you can come make it to your _exacting_ standards.”

Noct yawns.

“Should strip the bed,” he murmurs. They’re sat in front of the worst of the mess but it’s _there_ and this bed is definitely not ready to be slept in.

“I’ll do it,” Ignis says, “Now off with you, you wouldn’t want Prompto to have to bathe without you.”

As Noct crosses the room to leave, heading to the smaller bathroom off the sitting room he hears Prompto and Gladio from the shower. Prompto moans softly, a long beautiful warble that cuts off into a giggle. Gladio laughs as well and Noct knows that there’s nothing _sexy_ happening in that shower, just Gladio’s strong hands kneading at Prompto’s muscles. Noctis would know, he’s been on the receiving end of them himself.

Noct barely spends any time in the other shower, just enough to wet himself all over and rinse the mess off his thigh before beelining back to his lovers.

Prompto’s having his hair washed in the shower and he _beams_ at Noctis through the condensation on the shower door. Noct arrives at the bath just as Ignis is pulling down a container from the cabinet over the sink, immediately thrusting his hand into the water to test it. Prompto likes it a little warmer than Ignis has it pouring. Which is ironic - maybe, Noct’s never really sure - because Ignis takes _the_ hottest showers known to mankind.

Noct adjusts the water and then steps into the bath, settling himself at the foot of it and stretching out as prime real estate for a cuddly Prompto when he’s done.

Ignis sighs but his smile is indulgent and fond. He holds the box in his hands out to Noctis and says, “Pick one.”

Normally he’d pick one of the dark bath-bombs that would turn the water a deep purple but smell like not very much at all but today he instead closes his hand around one of the pink ones that Prompto loves. It starts fizzing the moment Noct drops it into the water, churning out pale bubbles and filling the air with a bright citrusy smell. Ignis puts the box away and then walks over to the shower to tap on the glass.

“Almost done my loves?”

Gladio lifts Prompto up while they’re still in the shower and if it were anyone but Gladio Noct would call him out for being reckless. It’s only a short journey that maybe Prompto could have made by himself but it pleases them all to dote on him themselves _and_ see him doted on in turn.

Prompto hisses when he’s lowered into the water but he scrambles quickly to Noct’s chest, tangling their limbs together and putting them chest to chest so he can tuck his face against Noct’s throat before going utterly boneless. Gladio bends further over to kiss the back of Prompto’s head and then Noct’s cheek.

“You were both incredible today,” Gladio says.

Ignis hums in agreement, “Wonderful.” He hands Gladio a towel and receives a kiss of his own. Ignis smiles and peers back at his companions settling in the bathtub to say, “Call if you need us, I’ll warm up food for the two of you.”

Noct rolls his eyes even if he’s more pleased by the praise than he can ever explain. Prompto fairly _glows_ as the compliments wash over him.

Noct turns to kiss Prompto’s forehead as the others leave, running his hands up and down the length of his spine. Prompto nuzzles further into the edge of his jaw.

“Hi,” Prompto whispers.

“Hi,” Noct says back. He laughs.

“Was I - did I -”

“You were amazing,” Noct reassures him, “I should have told you more if you’re questioning it.”

Noct grips his chin gently and tilts his face up so he can look into Prompto’s eyes.

“You were perfect. _Are_ perfect,” Noct says.

“But I - even though I wasn’t always _good_?” Prompto asks. He looks away in shame, eyes downcast.

Noct grabs his chin a little rougher and pulls Prompto up until their mouths are together, Prompto exhales through his nose, a warm puff of air against Noct’s cheek and scrambles with his hands briefly until one is threaded in Noct’s hair and the other grasping at his shoulder.

“Perfect,” Noct says, swiping Prompto’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“Oh,” Prompto says.

Noct smiles at him and Prompto flushes in a way Noct suspects has little to do with the heat of the water.

“Can I - can we kiss some more?”

Noct laughs and tugs Prompto more securely onto his lap.

“You don’t have to ask any more,” Noct says. He touches Prompto’s throat, “No collar, no rules.”

It’s not a _perfect_ statement because sometimes they play roles even when Prompto’s not wearing a collar but here, in this bath, Noct wants them to have equal power once more.

“Huh,” Prompto says and Noct finds himself being kissed again. It’s lazy and a little messy but he sucks on Prompto’s tongue when it’s offered and lets Prompto chew on his bottom lip when it takes his fancy. He’s not sure how long they lie together in the water doing little more than kissing, hands caressing backs and arms. By the time the water is no longer _hot_ and merely warm Prompto’s eyes are hooded and his smile particularly crooked and wonderful.

The bathroom door opens halfway and some of the warm air around them dissipates. Prompto shivers a little and Noct scoops the warm water over his shoulders, continuing to let Prompto kiss him all the while.

Noct hears a sigh and the Ignis says, “If you have the energy for that you have the energy to come eat.”

Prompto giggles into his mouth.

“It’s your favourite,” Ignis cajoles and Prompto pulls away to flash Ignis a smile.

“You spoil me,” Prompto says with an adoring smile and it could be haze of the bathroom steam but Noct would put money on the fact that Ignis is _blushing_.

“No more than you deserve, darling,” Ignis says, “You’ll be joining us soon?”

Prompto nods and Noct glances around, finding two small stacks of clothing on the counter.

“We’ll get dressed and be right out,” Noct promises.

Prompto has to stand first, because he’s pinning Noct to the base of the bath but Noct holds his hand as he steps out just in case he’s unsteady on his legs. Prompto gathers towels while Noct climbs out and it feels both _not right_ and wonderful when Prompto drapes one of them over his shoulders before starting to dry himself off.

Noct dries himself only perfunctorily, his t-shirt clings to the small of his back once he’s done. More important to him is helping Prompto perfectly dry his lean legs and wiping the water droplets from his freckled chest.

Most of the marks from earlier are gone, just the faintest red marks where the ropes had crossed and pressed more severely into his skin. Noct holds out Prompto’s boxers for him to step into, letting Prompto support himself with his hands on his shoulders while he dons them. Prompto lets Noct pull both them and then his sleep shorts - that cover _barely_ any more than his underwear - up to his hips. The t-shirt for Prompto is one of Gladio’s and it hangs lower than both layers and making them moot.

Prompto hops up unto the counter to pull on the last part of his outfit, a pair of navy blue socks that reach all the way up to his knees. Noct feels an unexpected twinge of arousal when he looks at Prompto, now fully dressed, that isn’t at all dampened by the cartoon chocobos dancing round the top of his socks.

Prompto’s all wobbly kneed on the way back into the main room and its almost the best part of Noct’s day that _he_ gets to be the one to support him in his lethargy, taking on more of Prompto’s weight the he does himself.

Later, when Ignis has decided everyone is finally well fed enough they head straight to bed. Gladio lies at Prompto’s back and Ignis’ at Noct’s. Prompto tangles their legs together and pulls him in for more languid kisses that get less and less coordinated as the minutes pass by and Prompto is pulled down towards sleep.

Gladio reaches for Ignis’ hand and twines their fingers together, their arms more satisfying than any blanket could ever be. The weight of their joined hands is heavy and comfortable against Noct’s hip and he falls asleep just moments after Prompto, the blond’s breath warm against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) if you'd like to come say hi! 💛


End file.
